


In a world where you can be anything, be kind

by GlassHeart



Series: Writober 2019 [14]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Ben is my cutiepie, Break Up, Canon, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Not happy ending in this fic, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Break Up, Sorry?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/pseuds/GlassHeart
Summary: Ben ama Beverly che ama Bill.Post primo film dove Beverly e Bill si sono messi insieme e Ben semplicemente guarda l'amore della sua vita essere felice fino a quando rischia di non esserlo più.Ma Ben non ama solo Beverly ma anche Bill. Sono due amori diversi ma pur sempre importanti che cozzano tra di loro. E ama anche i Losers per quello che hanno rappresentato per lui.One sided!Ben e Beverly che prima o poi ci arriverà, forse XD





	In a world where you can be anything, be kind

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al Writober 2019 con i prompt: Break up, one!sided e 'Supermercato' indetto da me stessa. Questa quattordicesima (WOW) giornata si chiude con la Beverly o presunta tale u_u in realtà non avevo intenzione di scrivere un'altra fic legata al fandom di IT ma grazie ad un persona (CIAO A TE SKULL) che mi ha messo l'idea in testa ho deciso di farlo.  
Sono decisamente una Benverly shipper rispetto a Bill e Beverly ma ho amato sondare il carattere di Ben che è uno dei miei preferiti e di far vedere la sua bellissima personalità. Non ha proprio un happy ending, il finale è aperto ma spero che un giorno o anche in questo Writober chi può dirlo, avrà un finale diverso.  
Spero possa essere godibile, grazie a chiunque la leggerà <3

Non era stata una sorpresa per lui vederli arrivare mano nella mano dopo aver sconfitto Pennywise che aveva affollato i loro incubi per mesi interi.

Era stato doloroso ma l’aveva visto arrivare.

Aveva sperato che potesse ottenere la principessa ma la prima cosa che aveva imparato era di non trattenere nulla a lungo se questa scivolava via da lui. Era come una farfalla nel palmo delle mani, non dovevano essere troppo strette per soffocarla e nè troppo aperte per lasciarla andare via. Aveva preferito la seconda perché se Bev era felice, lo era anche lui.

E dio solo sapeva se a causa di suo padre l’aveva vista sorridere così poche volte.

“E ora? Te ne andrai?”

“Mi trasferisco da una zia ma ci scriveremo tante lettere Ben, mi mancherà così tanto non parlare tutti giorni con te.”

“Anche a me. E Bill?”

Lei si era girato a guardarlo, le guance rosse e gli occhi luminosi.

“Stiamo insieme, ci siamo baciati prima di raggiungervi e ci proveremo. Non sarò lontano per sempre e in qualche modo funzionerà. Pensi che questo rovinerà qualcosa tra noi?”

Ben aveva scosso la testa cercando di trovare dentro di sè un briciolo di forza per sorriderle, quella stessa che lei aveva trovato nel parlare al ragazzo nuovo e firmare il suo annuario. Se l’aveva trovata lei, poteva trovarla anche lui.

“Cosa dovrebbe cambiare? _Noi saremo amici per sempre._

___

Quando si erano rincontrati cinque anni dopo era l’estate del suo diploma e Ben aveva già passato il test d’ammissione per Archittettura. 

Lei aveva lo stesso taglio di capelli e non era cambiata tanto, sembrava solo più alta grazie a quei tacchi e il trucco le faceva avere gli occhi più radiosi, più felici.

E Ben le aveva letto nella mente, sapeva che lo era.

“Hey, c’è una parola d’ordine o qualcosa di simile?”

“Scusa?”

“Devi essere il nuovo arrivato, non è così?”

“Sono Ben, ma quasi tutti mi chiamano…”

“Il nuovo arrivato.”

“Erano proprio così le battute eh, cinque anni sono passati in fretta.”

Lei aveva sorriso e Ben si era sentito felice solo per quello, perché Beverly Marsh gli aveva concesso un sorriso. Tredici anni o diciotto non importavano, si sentiva sempre allo stesso modo quando la sua migliore amica lo guardava e la cosa supponeva non sarebbe cambiata nemmeno ai quaranta.

“Davvero e sei dimagrito. Oh mio dio, ma non l’avevi scritto nelle lettere.”

“Volevo farti una sorpresa quindi.. sorpresa?”

“Stai benissimo e chissà quante ragazze ti verranno dietro ora.”

_ In realtà ce n’è solo una che vorrei mi venisse dietro. _

“Non credo. Forse il college mi aprirà nuove strade, chi può dirlo.”

“E così architettura, penso che tutti di noi ce lo aspettassimo sai? Hai costruito un fortino solo per noi ed era incredibilmente resistente nonostante tutto quello che dicessero Stan e Eddie.”

“Penso che sia sempre stata quella la mia strada ma non ce l’avrei mai fatta senza di voi. Il mio sogno è costruire qualcosa di caldo e sicuro perché le persone possano vivere felici con le persone che amano come io ho fatto con voi.”

Beverly gli aveva accarezzato una guancia, sorridente.

Ben sarebbe potuto essere al settimo cielo se non si fosse ricordato quanto era diverso il modo in cui guardava lui da quello di Bill.

“Sei così dolce, Ben. Avrei voluto che questa fosse una specie di riunione tutti insieme ma avevano tutti un impegno, persino Bill.”

“Come sta? E voi…”

“Tutto bene, tra noi va a gonfie vele. Tra poco lui inizierà un corso di recitazione e io mi sono iscritta a Economia, mi piacerebbe essere a capo di un’azienda un giorno.”

Beverly aveva raccontato di lei e Bill per tanto tempo, gesticolando e rischiando di far cadere il tè che le avevano portato, era una Bev felice.

Aveva capito attraverso le lettere che lei pensasse fosse stato Bill a scrivergli quella poesia e lui non aveva detto la verità perché non importava chi l’avesse fatta sentire speciale quel giorno, importavano i suoi occhi radiosi e la sua bocca che non si fermava nemmeno per mangiare al pensiero di raccontargli tutti gli aneddoti di lei e Bill insieme.

___

Si chiedeva se fosse sospetto che al terzo anno di college lui fosse ancora single. Si scrivevano sempre, loro due e con il fatto che i loro college alla fine erano risultati abbastanza vicini si vedevano anche spesso, quasi tutti i weekend se non c'erano scadenze importanti.

Qualche volta era venuto pure Bill insieme a lei e Ben si era ricordato la prima volta che si erano riuniti, lo aveva abbracciato come se non volesse più lasciarlo andare. Era più alto di lui e nonostante Bill fosse il ragazzo del suo primo e unico amore, lui gli voleva bene. Non cambiava come lo vedeva e non avrebbe mai potuto odiarlo.

"Volevo chiederti scusa. Ho iniziato un sacco di lettere ma non ne ho conclusa nessuna."

"Chiedermi scusa? Ma non hai fatto niente di male. Se non fosse per te forse non sarei nemmeno qui. Mi hai dato una famiglia, Bill."

"Perché tu sei la mia famiglia, mia e degli altri. Ma non ho mai, sai... voluto rubarti Beverly. Lo so che tu sei sempre stato innamorato di lei e noi due stiamo insieme da anni e io la amo davvero ma ho sempre avuto paura che questo avesse incrinato qualcosa tra noi, nel nostro gruppo."

Ben aveva sorriso quando gli aveva parlato così, Beverly era andata a prendere hot dog per tutti e tre.

Si era guardato intorno prima di rispondere.

"Non mi hai rubato nessuna, Bill. Hai solo seguito i tuoi sentimenti e quelli di Bev. So il modo in cui ti guarda e io be', troverò la mia strada prima o poi. Non vorrei che foste infelici, nessuno di voi due. Lei non lo sa e vorrei che non lo sapesse. Sarà il nostro piccolo segreto?"

"Non dirlo nemmeno."

Era stato un patto quello, non con il sangue però. Avevano già visto tutto il sangue possibile che bastava per una vita intera. 

Non aveva fatto meno male quell'amore non corrisposto, se possibile la sua scia era diventata più lenta e dolorosa ma non aveva potuto scegliere. 

Ben aveva solo imparato che alcune cose a volte andavano così.

___ 

Si sentivano spesso anche se non guardavano. Ben aveva avuto il primo incarico come architetto principale e a casa non c'era quasi mai, faceva avanti e indietro e loro non riuscivano a incontrarsi mai con i loro orari.

Beverly stava lavorando in un'azienda come consulente esterno e progettava di creare un'azienda sua appena i suoi contatti fossero diventati più numerosi, anche lei aveva avuto un bel da fare.

Quando se l'era ritrovata nel secondo scaffale del supermercato dietro casa sua per un attimo aveva rischiato di urlare, proprio lì tra i cereali e le cioccolate.

"BEVERLY?"

Si era guardato intorno e poi l'aveva fissata, come se fosse quasi un fantasma.

Sembrava stravolta con le occhiaie e il trucco sfatto.

Non le aveva chiesto niente e lei lo aveva preso per il braccio in tempo zero.

"Andiamo a fare la spesa, Ben."

"Io veramente avrei quasi finito."

"Allora facciamo la spesa per me. È un buon supermercato?"

"Sì, il migliore."

"Andiamo"

Erano stati lì la bellezza di un'ora e mezza con Beverly che elencava tutte le marche possibili, soppesava i vari prodotti e li confrontava. Il suo carrello era pieno di roba che lei non avrebbe mai mangiato, ne era sicuro.

"C'è una parola d'ordine per i tuoi pensieri?"

"C'è qualcosa che vorresti sapere, nuovo arrivato?"

"Se ti va di dirmelo."

Lei aveva sospirato e aveva rimesso nello scaffale il pacco di biscotti che era tentata di comprare.

"Bill e io abbiamo rotto. E no, non ne voglio parlare. Possiamo solo mangiare schifezze e bere tanto vino, per favore?"

Ben era incapace di negarle qualcosa. L'aveva abbracciata e insieme avevano portato il carrello verso le casse.

___

Avevano fatto quello che si erano prefissati: bevuto vino e mangiato schifezze tra cui dei dolci. Più che altro, Ben l'aveva vista mangiare. Aveva sforato il suo limite di dolci la settimana scorsa.

"Quindi è una rottura definitiva o è solo una pausa di riflessione?"

"Penso la prima. Oddio, ma davvero non vuoi assaggiare questa pasta alla crema? È la cosa più buona che io abbia mai assaggiato."

"Cos'è successo, Bev? E voglio i dettagli."

Lei aveva sospirato allungandosi sul suo tappeto, i capelli lunghi sciolti intorno a lei.

"È un anno che non va. Io penso di capirlo e poi quando penso di esserci riuscita non ci sono vicina abbastanza. È tutto non so, difficile? Non è una persona facile e a volte è ermetico. È come se non sapessi con che chiave aprirlo e più ci penso più ho bisogno di qualcosa con cui sfogarmi e mi butto sul lavoro, raddoppio le ore, non ci sono mai e continua così in un circolo vizioso senza fine. Mi chiedo che fine hanno fatto quei ragazzi che si sono baciati sulla riva di un lago o quel ragazzo così facile da capire. Dov'è quello che mi ha scritto quella poesia che è stata la mia salvezza? Vorrei solo ritrovarlo o ritrovarmi. È solo difficile, Ben. E lo sai, quando la vita si fa difficile a me viene l'istinto di..."

"Scappare. Tu scappi perché prima scappare era l'unica cosa che potessi fare, lo so."

"Ma non è la soluzione quando vuoi costruire qualcosa con qualcuno."

Ben l'aveva guardata e gli era sembrata così bella, ancora di più perché triste. Era un controsenso.

Si era allungato vicino a lei sul tappeto morbido e  aveva sentito improvvisamente la voglia di seppellircela, di non lasciarla andare, di vivere con lei, di dirle che lui era lì, che potevano scappare insieme.

Amava anche Bill però. Amava i perdenti, si ricordava di quel ragazzo che aveva pensato di essere solo e di morire così, tra cibo e bullismo. Loro erano stati la sua salvezza, tutta la sua vita era stata una conseguenza di quei momenti e se ci fosse stata una fine, se tra lei e Bill fosse davvero finita, era una fine che dovevano dare loro e per quanto il desiderio fosse forte lui non si sarebbe messo in mezzo.

"Hai provato a parlargliene? Perché non gli dici le stesse cose che hai detto a me?"

Lei si era girata e lo aveva guardato.

"Perché con nessuno riesco ad essere me stessa come lo sono con te, Ben. È sempre stato così. Tu mi capisci come nessun'altro e le parole sembrano uscirmi, è come se tu le sapessi già ancora prima che io le dico, con Bill non è così."

Il cuore di Ben aveva fatto male e si era allontanato. Aveva preso i loro bicchieri e gli aveva portati in cucina ed era tornato soltanto quando aveva pensato di essersi calmato, l'aveva trovata al telefono: Bill.

Avevano trovato una sorta di compromesso e quando lei se n'era andata per tornare a casa si era chiesto che cosa sarebbe successo se l'avesse baciata e se in preda ai fiumi dell'alcol avessero fatto l'amore.

Ben si era chiesto se quella fosse stata la scelta giusta, se quella era la maniera migliore per renderla felice anche se lui non lo era.


End file.
